


Not Jealous

by browniebrittle, SeedSerotiny



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is a shit starter, College AU, F/F, Hickies, Human AU, Jealous Lapis, Making Out, NSFW, it's at a party, semi-public, there's no sex but it gets spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedSerotiny/pseuds/SeedSerotiny
Summary: Lapis was not jealous.That’s what she told herself, as she looked on as Amethyst slung her arm around Peridot, leaning into her while they looked at her tablet, watching some sort of dumb, stupid youtube video by a dumb, stupid youtuber.She just didn’t like that video. She’d seen it before, and the sound of the lazy, loud, internet nonsense grated in her ears. Yeah. That was it. She wasn’t jealous





	Not Jealous

Lapis was not jealous.

That’s what she told herself, as she looked on as Amethyst slung her arm around Peridot, leaning into her while they looked at her tablet, watching some sort of dumb, stupid youtube video by a dumb, stupid youtuber.

She just didn’t like that video. She’d seen it before, and the sound of the lazy, loud, internet nonsense grated in her ears. Yeah. That was it. She wasn’t jealous.

Why would she be? She looked over at Peridot, who stared at the screen with rapt fascination, occasionally having a nasally chuckle whenever the insipid idiot on the screen made what was supposed to count as a joke. It wasn’t cute. She wasn’t into the little, occasionally obnoxious gremlin. Sure, they had been best friends for a long time now and, recently, roommates. Lapis couldn’t think of a single other human being she could spend that much time with and still volunteer for more. She’d even come with her to Amethyst’s house, which was always inevitably crowded and loud and a little bit messy, despite Pearl’s nearly constant efforts to motivate her roommates to keep the common areas tidy. 

But she didn’t like her like that. Lapis didn’t like people like that, no matter how adorable or kind or easy to be around they were. Romance was complicated. Lapis didn’t like complicated. 

“Uh, hey! Earth to Lapis?” Amethyst smirked, waving a hand from the couch and breaking the young woman’s train of thought.

“Huh? Oh, what’s up?” Lapis asked, glancing away from the two on the couch.

“Did you hear anything I was saying to Peri?”

“... No.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes and took her arm away from Peridot to better face Lapis in her chair, the blonde not noticing as she stayed focused on the video in front of her. “Pearl and Garnet finally caved in and are letting me throw a party! Saturday night, and you’re gonna be here.”

Lapis huffed and crossed her arms, sinking back into the leather of the reclining chair. “And why would I do that?”

“Because,” Amethyst smirked, pulling Peridot over, “P-dot already said she was coming.”

Lapis’s eyes widened for a moment before she turned away from them, her cheeks dusting with a rosy pink. “So what? Just because Peridot does something doesn’t mean I have to. I’m my own person.”

“Wait, Lapis, you don’t want to go?” Peridot asked, finally tuning into the conversation. “I thought it would be fun. Besides, we can continue with our third rewatch of Camp Pining Hearts another night.” She looked at Lapis with pleading eyes and her hands drawn up under her chin. The nerve.

“Peridot, you complain all the time about loud parties and social interaction.” Lapis argued.

“Yeah, I know, but this is Amethyst’s party, and I actually like Amethyst, so I want to go… and it would be cool if you came too,” she mumbled.

Oh god, the pouty lip. The puppy dog eyes. Lapis looked at Peridot’s face, weak to the blonde’s adorable tricks… not that she really cared.

Lapis groaned and rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll come.” Just to shut her up, of course.

“See ya Saturday, then.” Amethyst laughed. There was something in the way she was looking at Lapis that she found unsettling. 

\---

And so, that dreaded Saturday arrived, and Lapis scrounged around in her laundry basket to find something that wasn’t too terribly wrinkled. 

Peridot danced into the room, apparently foregoing knocking and the other trappings of human decency in her excitement. “Are you almost ready?” She asked, practically running in place.

Lapis’s eyes fell on Peridot’s outfit. She was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt in dusty light green, buttoned all the way up in the nerdy fashion. She rescued it a little bit with a pair of skinny jeans, but that only went so far, because she had topped of the look with the world’s gaudiest red bowtie.

Her cheeks flushed. What an incredibly dorky, oh-so-Peridot outfit. “You look ridiculous.”

“I look,” Peridot said, puffing out her chest, arms akimbo, “like I’m ready to party!” She grinned, apparently enjoying bothering her poor, innocent roommate. “Unlike someone I know.”

Lapis groaned.

“I expect you to be looking sharp in five minutes, Laz!” The demon sang, exiting the room, not even bothering to close the damn door. 

Lapis looked at the crumpled shirt in her hands. Hm. Something sharp…

\---

Peridot was on the couch when she came into the living room. “Alright, ready,” she said, jangling her car keys.

“Finally, I was about t–” Peridot stopped mid-sentence as she glanced Lapis’s way. 

“About to what?” She replied, smirking just a little bit. Taking Peridot’s advice, she had put on something special for the party: a navy blue crop top held up by thin spaghetti straps, a flowy black skirt, and, in a fit of uncharacteristic flair, a simple black choker that she hadn’t worn since her high school edgy phase. Three inch, royal blue stilettos gave her even more unnecessary height, but it certainly seemed to accentuate her legs, she thought. It wasn’t bad, at least, not when she had looked it over in the mirror. She didn’t go to parties often, might as well make it count.

“About to…” Peridot swallowed. “Never mind! Let’s go,” she said. 

Lapis wondered what it was that had flustered her roommate so much. 

\---

Five minutes into the party, and Lapis already felt like agreeing to come was a mistake. Amethyst had excitedly greeted them at the door before whisking Peridot away to god knows where in the packed house, leaving her behind. Lapis was sure, just by looking at the crowd of people that were there, that Pearl was having a mental break down. Throughout the sea of faces, Lapis could pick out maybe a handful she recognized from campus, but most were foreign to her and, with how loud the music was pumping and the raucous nature of the party, she already felt like she was going to be sick.

“Well, look at this tall glass of water!” A voice boomed with laughter. Upon looking up, she spotted Bismuth, walking up a red Solo cup in hand. “Good to see you Lazuli! Funny, I didn’t think house parties were really your scene.” She grinned, jabbing an elbow playfully into Lapis’s side.

“Uh, yeah… they’re not. I just came here with Peridot, but I have no idea where Amethyst took her.” Lapis huffed, trying not to let herself topple over due to the taller woman underestimating her own strength.

“Oh, short stack? Follow me.” Bismuth said, grabbing Lapis’s hand and pulling her through the crowd.

The two came to the kitchen, where Amethyst, Peridot and a laughing group of strangers stood around the dining room table, picking at the collection of snacks set out in numerous different bowls and tins. Lapis suspected the neat table setting had been Pearl’s doing. 

“Hey Lazuli! Come here; I want you to meet some of Amethyst’s friends! They’re really cool!” Peridot cackled, motioning to the two they were standing with.

“Lapis,” Amethyst began, “this is Sugilite and Sardonyx.”

“Hey,” Lapis replied, flatly, not caring about the fact that Amethyst’s elbow was resting on Peridot’s shoulder.

“Well well well! If it isn’t the famous Lapis Lazuli we’ve heard so much about!” Sardonyx sang happily, reaching out to grab Lapis’s hand from her side and shake it a few times. “It’s a pleasure, darling! A joy!”

“Oh god, can you relax ever, Sardonyx?” Sugilite scoffed, crossing her arms. The giant woman glanced over Lapis before flashing her a toothy grin. “Sup kid?”

“Uhh… not much.” Lapis shrugged, finally getting her hand back from Amethyst’s friend.

“So, ladies,” Bismuth chimed in, scooching between Sugilite and Sardonyx and throwing her arms around their shoulders to pull them in, “what are we talking about?”

“Well, we were trying to think of someone to set up Peri with.” Amethyst smirked.

What? Lapis’s eyes widened and she looked down at Amethyst, and then back to Peridot, whose face was flushed at the very idea of someone dating her. While the idea seemed to tickle Peridot’s fancy, Lapis felt differently… but why? Why did she care so much about the thought of her dorky, smart, hilarious, sometimes obnoxious, but undeniably cute roommate dating someone?

“Wednesday, we’re taking you to the gay bar and getting you a lady!” Bismuth cheered. Lapis, upon hearing this, looked around at the group, watching everyone laughing and chatting about the upcoming trip.

No.

“C’mon guys, I appreciate the confidence, but I don’t know if I could successfully pick up someone at a bar,” Peridot protested.

“What are you talking about? Just show ‘em some of that feisty, Shorty charm and you’ll knock ‘em dead!” Bismuth said, slapping Peridot’s back affectionately.

“And if that doesn’t work,” Amethyst added, curling her arm around Peridot’s neck and wiggling her eyebrows, “there’s always that five star ass. Flaunt it, girl!”

Lapis’s blood boiled.

No way.

Lapis was not catching feelings. Not a chance. She tuned out of the conversation, blue eyes only focused on Peridot. Her fluffy blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity, her freckled cheeks, her bright green eyes that always sparkled with curiosity, and that awful, terrible, no good, very bad bow tie.

Peridot blushed and laughed. “You’re just flattering me because you want to see my poor attempts at talking to the fairer sex.”

“Well, maybe a little,” Amethyst admitted.

“But mostly we just wanna get you laid!” Bismuth interjected. The crowded around the table burst into laughter at Peridot’s embarrassed, and a little bit hopeful, expression.

Oh shit. 

Lapis did like Peridot. The realization hit her hard, her mind racing a mile a minute, thinking back on all the time she spent with Peridot, and the constant denial she had of her feelings. Why was she so stupid? How had it not been clear as day?

“That settles it, this Wednesday, we’re taking you to get some half price drinks and a new girlfriend.” It was Amethyst.

No, that wasn’t happening. But, how was Lapis going to stop it?

Lapis darted forwards, grabbing Peridot’s hand and pulling her away from Amethyst and out of the kitchen. She muscled her way through the crowded living room, dragging Peridot upstairs.

“W-Wait! Lapis, what are you doing?!” Peridot yelled, trying desperately to keep up with Lapis’s breakneck pace. Lapis didn’t quite know where she was going, nor did she care. She ripped open a door and pulled Peridot inside. Upon a quick inspection, the room appeared to belong to Amethyst, queued in by the piles of dirty clothes and the hoarder like state of belongings. 

“Lapis? What is going on? Why did y–“ Peridot was cut off by Lapis’s lips mashing into hers, teeth clacking together from the sheer force. All attempts at talking, or any coherent thought really, were about to be thrown out the window as Lapis was determined to get Peridot drunk off the taste of her tongue. There was a muffled noise of confusion, a moment’s hesitation, and then Peridot melted, returning the kiss with equal desperation.

They broke apart, gasping, Peridot’s eyes wide. “I don’t want you to go to the bar to meet someone next Wednesday,” Lapis confessed. 

“What bar?” Peridot whispered back, pulling Lapis close again.

Lapis pinned Peridot against the door, her fingers tangling into blonde hair, tugging and simply ruining the spiked up nature of it. Lapis was now determined to make sure that any attempts to get her roommate a girl would cease, and she was going to do it in the best way she knew how. She sucked on Peridot’s lower lip, grazing it with her teeth and coaxing a strangled moan from the shorter woman’s mouth.

Pulling back, Lapis looked down at Peridot, taking in the sight of the short blonde girl panting heavily and staring up at her with lustful, glazed over eyes. The sight was intoxicating, and it was quickly becoming unbearable to be separated.

“You… you’re mine.” Lapis growled before returning to kiss Peridot like she would die if she didn’t. Peridot released a moan into her mouth in response, turning to putty at Lapis’s touch. Hands began to move down Peridot’s body until they landed on her ass, giving a firm squeeze that elicited a gasp from the shorter girl. 

The thumping music from the party downstairs seemed to fuel their hunger, and groping at Peridot’s soft curves wasn’t enough for Lapis anymore. Her right hand moved to the front of Peridot’s jeans, reaching up to her groin and giving a rough stroke. Lapis received a breathy moan at the sensation in return; she could see Peridot coming undone against the door. If it wasn’t already the case, Lapis was going to fill all of Peridot’s senses with herself. Her touch, her smell, her taste, her. Lapis was going to consume her, and Peridot was going to let her.

Lapis’s lips left Peridot as her left hand came up, ripping away that disgusting bow tie and tossing it over her shoulder with reckless abandon. They would never be able to find that again, not among Amethyst’s hoard. Without the infernal tie in the way, she plucked at a few of the buttons towards the top of Peridot’s shirt and yanked open her collar, exposing her pale neck. Lapis looked at the milky skin, barren and free of flaws. Not for long, Lapis thought, diving in and sinking her teeth into hot flesh. Peridot nearly yelped at the sensation, her hands flashing up to Lapis’s hair and getting lost in the dyed blue tangles. Lapis bit and sucked, knowing that whatever skin her lips touched, she was leaving behind a nasty bruise. A mark. Her mark. Peridot belonged to her.

“Lapis—oh god, ah!!” Peridot cried out, as the onslaught of Lapis’s fingers grinding her crotch through her jeans continued. “P-Please! I’m so close, Lapis...”

Lapis froze, much to Peridot’s dismay. She moved back from the crook of Peridot’s neck and took her hand away from her clothed sex, admiring her work. Peridot whined, looking absolutely disheveled. Delicious, even. Her hair was no longer in its typical neat point: it was a mess, with strands of wayward hair strewn all over. Her clothes were all pulled out and the buttons of her shirt had been twisted loose, Lapis’s need having weakened the threads that held them on. Her neck was covered in a constellation of red hickies, with some of them already starting to turn the purple of a bruise. 

And her eyes. Peridot’s eyes were glazed over, pupils blown with the desire to have Lapis all over her once again, to be hers again.

“Peridot… you okay?” Lapis asked quietly. Peridot nodded slowly, still unable to form words. “Are you okay to go back down to everyone?” Another slow nod. Lapis chuckled and took Peridot’s hand, with a new gentle grasp. “You know, I’d be happy to finish what I started, back at the dorm,” she teased.

“L-Lapis, please…” Peridot whined, squeezing her hand, eyebrows knit together, begging for that tease to be a solid promise.

“Don’t you worry about it,” Lapis assured her with a grin, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Peridot’s bruised lips. 

With her fingers wrapped in Peridot’s, Lapis strode out through the crowded house, watching with delight as eyes swept over Peridot’s wrinkled clothes, her sexed up hair, and, most importantly, the shining red marks revealed by her still-opened collar.

She leaned into Peridot, her lips on her ear. “Now, what are you?” She asked quietly.

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaborative effort between myself and SeedSerotiny, after a night of talking about a jealous, v possessive Lapis. We just ran with it haha. I'd say that this was a pretty even split of work between the two of us, so if you enjoyed this fic, PLEASE go check out their page. Their fics (especially Pyrohydriscence) are AMAZING. Show them some love~!
> 
> If you're into cosplay, my instagram is @wickedbrittle, so come check me out there, <3


End file.
